The invention concerns a freight container, in particular, an air freight container, with at least one door opening bounded by lateral vertical posts, which door opening is closable by a rigid or roll-up container door fixed at one end and lockable in the closed position by means of bolts which are arranged on a door bar or the like closure profile and which can be introduced into mating elements on the container frame.
Air freight containers of this kind are known, wherein horizontally movable locking bolts are arranged on the lower closure profile or door bar of a flexible container door. The locking bolt is in this case provided with a welded-on loop which extends upwards through a corresponding slot in the door bar profile out of the door bar. Furthermore the locking bolt is guided over a bearing block attached to the door bar and biased into the closed position by a spring, so that the locking bolt always remains in the locked position in the unloaded state. Locking is brought about by introducing the locking bolt into a corresponding oval hole in the container post. A disadvantage with air freight containers of this kind is that the locking system is located on the flexible door and consequently the oval hole cannot be inspected for feeding in the locking bolt from the operator side.
In the light of this state of the art, the inventor set himself the aim of improving the closure of such a freight container by means of an operator-friendly locking system.